The present invention relates to a method for producing workpieces of metal having outer and/or inner contours which have any desired shape contour and are or can be profiled in thickness.
Workpieces of this kind are usually produced by casting or under high loads as a forging with subsequent mechanical working. Both methods are expensive and forging dies are furthermore for their part subject to high wear. Also suitable is, furthermore, the cutting method, although this is very expensive.
The inventor has set himself the object of developing a process of the type mentioned above by means of which the abovementioned workpieces can be produced with considerably lower production costs and a higher accuracy.